Sunset: A Sam and Bella Love Story
by augustblack
Summary: Bella is returning home after a few years living with her mother in Arizona. Charlie has married Sue and lives in LaPush with her and her 2 kids. Little does she know what destiny has in store for her........ADOPTED FROM CHARCHAR93.
1. Going Home

**_AN: To those of you who don't know this story is a joint project between myself, liljenrocks, and zuzak. That being said each one of us put effort and hard work into this story. We have officially adopted it from CharChar93. Please review and let us know what you think!_**

**_If you haven't done so please check out liljenrocks Keep your Hands to Yourself and Zuzaks' Destined._**

**Sunset: A Sam and Bella Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Going Home **

*#*# "_**Goodbye, proud world! I'm going home; though art not my friend and I'm not thine." Ralph Waldo Emerson #*#***_

I could not help but think I was driving through one of the most beautiful parts of the Pacific Northwest. It was about three miles south of the Washington state line and off onto a dirt road. It was nearly overgrown with weeds as I turned off toward the east. I was a hundred yards or so off the main road. I remembered traveling this way with Charlie when I was here last. This back road passed through a log-littered clearing that was the footprint of a mudslide that had passed over the hillside a few years earlier.

Charlie wanted to pick me up but I insisted on driving myself. My mother always said I was stubborn like my father. I guess he understood that because he didn't argue the point too much. Maybe he was just afraid that if he did I wouldn't come.

My parents were divorced a few weeks after my 12th birthday. It was a time in my life I was sure I would never forget. Since I was so young and really didn't understand the reasons behind the divorce, but then again what child does, I was extremely difficult about it.

Since then I have only been back to visit once. I spent the a few weeks of the summer Charlie and Sue got married. It was also the summer I turned 16. I would never be able to for the night of the beach that I celebrated with my friends.

As much as I would miss my friends back home I couldn't wait to see Jake and Seth, It has been nearly two years since we last saw each other in person. I can't help but wonder if they've changed much, knowing they most certainly have.

I was beginning to feel guilty about not spending much time with my father since the separation and move. It seemed perfect when he called and asked for me to spend the summer with him. There was no way I would be able to turn him down even if I wanted to. I owed Charlie that much, owed him time to see the young woman I had grown to become. Plus, he was extremely uneasy with the fact that my driver's license was still warm from the laminating machine and had very little faith in my driving abilities.

Even though the air was crisp and cool, fresh from a thunderstorm that passed earlier today, I put the top down so I could take in the scent of nature around me. Ever since I was a little kid, when Charlie and I would go hiking or camping with the Blacks, I loved the smell of the outdoors.

Earthy smells, pine, and the smell of damp wet cedar brought back many memories from my childhood. I could hear breaking branches, clattering leaves as the trees groaned in the wind, all accented by singing birds. It has been along time and my return has been long overdue.

Just after the wedding, Sue insisted on Charlie moving from his small bachelor pad in Forks to the La Push reservation with her and her two children. They ended up buying a four bedroom house so I could have my own room when I came to stay. I was grateful for that. I couldn't bear the thought of sharing a room with Sue's not-so-mild-mannered daughter, Leah.

Leah is a year older than me, and, for the most part, is generally considered to be a bitch. But everyone seemed to agree that when I was around, she became much worse. Seth explained it to me and told me not to take it personal, that she saw me as some sort of competition when it came to her mother. From the emails I received from Seth, I guess Leah is now dating a slightly older guy. Seth hopes they get married and she moves out.

I was more the willing to put up with Leah if it meant I got to spend more time with Charlie. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, a small town just outside of La Push, and he had the moustache to prove it. He was a very "by the books" kinda guy and most usually predictable, though him marrying Sue had come as quite a shock to most of his friends, as well as me.

Sue was a widow and her late husband, Harry, had been one of Charlie's best friends. Harry's death was hard for both of them, and in grieving; they found love with one another. I liked Sue. She was never anything but kind to me and more importantly, she was good for Charlie. He always said what a good role model she was for me, raising her children and holding a high position in the Quileute tribe.

This brings me to the Quileutes. Being Jake, Seth, Leah, and Billy (Jake's father), as well as a few other hundred people that lived on the reservation of La Push. I wasn't so sure how they would take an outsider moving into their territory even if I was Charlie's daughter. I felt myself growing a little nervous to what was going to happen.

Personally, I don't think I had changed too much since I left a few years ago. Sure I went through a few changes, any teenage girl does. While I had a few friends in school back in Arizona, I wasn't the most popular. I had only dated one guy before and the relationship lasted a whole 2 months. Obviously, it was far from serious.

I run every morning now. I found exercise a great stress reliever and it helps keep my body in shape. There's just something about running a few miles every day that gives me a sense of pride and self fulfillment.

The sun was beginning to set as I finally turned off the back road. Phil had bought me a Verde Green Ferrari California for my birthday. He finally given up his dream of being a pro baseball player and got into real estate. My mother was more then ecstatic, especially once the money started rolling in. Phil ended up being a much better real estate broker than he ever dreamed of being a baseball player. To celebrate his first big deal, he bought my mother and me matching Chanel purses. Before long, Phil was wheeling and dealing with the best of Arizona business men. I'm very appreciative of what I have, though. Phil and Mom give me a generous allowance each month and I make sure to do extra around the house to make sure that I earn it.

Sure I would miss my mother and even Phil, but it was time I got back to my roots. Mom had had me to herself for more than four years, and Charlie deserved at least a little time with me before I became a full-fledged adult.

I continued on my journey to La Push, noticing a sign to the right of the road that read: Forks 6 miles, La Push 9 miles, and Port Angelis 21 miles.

The light was fading more and more by the minute and was creating shadows and dark patches all around me. I took my eyes off the road for a split second and when I turned back my body stiffened and my skin began tingle, I had a heavy sickening feeling in my stomach and my eyes widened in fear. I saw what looked to be a large sized dog. Immediately, I swerved to try to miss it.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white as I lost control and was racing into the forest to the left of the road. Tears began to form in my eyes, my heart was racing, and a small yelp escaped my lips. I closed my eyes tightly awaiting the impact of what lies ahead.

Everything after that moved in slow motion. I felt the impact of the car hitting the tree, my head snapped forward and felt like it fell against a stiff pillow. The lower part of my body was crushed into the seat and immediately felt heavy and sore.

Slowly I leaned back and grimaced, clenching my teeth as the throbbing pain echoed throughout my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt my lips begin to tremble as I moved to open my door. Things still felt as if they were moving in slow motion as I hobbled about out of the car. I took a few small tentative steps forward and I felt the tightness in my leg muscles and the soreness set in as I expelled a pained hiss. My eyes were staring but not seeing anything correctly. I swore I saw eye glimmering from the tree hollows. Possibly those of the animal I missed.

The wind wailed between the distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. I moved a little faster, ignoring the briars that caught at my jeans, the damp leaves grimed my skin. I clenched my fist and walked stiffly as I tried to ignore the pain and tightness I felt through out my body. The trees lashed and crashed against each other like drum sticks in the hands of a giant. I felt my limbs go weak and the tension stiffed throughout my body, my breaths began to shudder and then suddenly everything went dark. The last thing I felt was the cold damp ground against my skin.

The next thing I remember is the feeling of the cold metal bed rails under my hands and the soft pillow beneath my head. The bright lights overhead cause my head to throb a little more.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you're up. I will get your medicine and let Mr. Uley know you are awake."

_Mr. Uley? Who the hell was Mr. Uley?_ I thought to myself.

Before I was able to respond or ask who Mr. Uley was the nurse was back out the door.

In the background I could hear soft hushed voices and the sound of an ambulance siren. The smell of antiseptic and the metallic tang from stainless steel mixed with a lemon scented cleaner filled the air.

This was not how I'd planned my triumphant return to Washington. But it was only the beginning.


	2. Shit I Imprinted

**Just a little announcement. While this is a joint project this chapter was all Liljenrocks doing. This chapter totally belongs to her. **

**As most of you probably know he story KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! has ended and she is working on a kickass sequel called **

**MAKE UP YOUR MIND. So please all you David lovers unite, we need to stick together! Team David all the way!! Please show Jen some love cause she totally rocks! **

**I hope you like this chapter! I promise it will only get better from here on out!!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Shit, I Imprinted**

_***#*# "**__**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.**__**"—S**__**outh Park**__** #*#*  
**_

"Morning, beautiful," I said, rolling over to see Leah next to me. She had been drawing small circles on my bare back, making this a very nice way to wake up. She was kissing my chest and giggling a little.

"That voice of yours, Mr. Uley. Are you trying to seduce me?" Leah asked moving kisses up to my neck.

"Leah…" I groaned. As much as I would've loved to continue on with this, I had a full day ahead of myself. Taking care of pack stuff, running errands for Leah's Mom, Sue, and taking care of some chores around Old Quil's house. I could do with a little more kissing though, so I let Leah suck on my neck before kissing me on the lips and moving her mouth and putting her tongue on my lips before inserting it into my mouth.

This type of wake up call had been common practice for us over the last few months. I was almost positive that Leah Clearwater was the love of my life. I'd tried to imagine my life with anyone else, and there was nothing there. She'd practically moved in with me, not wanting to spend much time at home since her Mom remarried. She loved her Mom and didn't mind her new step dad, Charlie Swan, but she had been upset recently by the impending arrival of Charlie's daughter, Bella.

We continued to lay there kissing and cuddling when Leah's phone rang. She rolled off of me to answer it. "It's my Mom," she said. "Hello?" Leah kept talking while I headed off to the bathroom.

I took care of normal morning things, relieving myself of all the liquid backing up in my bladder, brushing my teeth, and hopping in the shower. I had just finished lathering the shampoo in my hair before I felt a warm set of hands grab my waist and travel south, grabbing a hold of me.

"Remember when your hair was longer?" She moaned into my ear and I moaned back to her.

"Umh, you don't think I look sexy now?" I asked her, turning my head to kiss her cheek behind me, then turning my body to pull her into my chest.

"I always think you're sexy, Sam," she said, resuming our kissing from earlier. She pulled away, "Mom needs me to help her get Bella's room ready but I'd much rather stay in this shower and have my way with you. Instead I have to spend my morning working for that spoiled brat bitch."

"She's Charlie's daughter, she can't be all that bad," I said pushing her slightly against the wall and kissing licking her collarbone.

"You'd think. But you never know," she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "I'm sorry; sweetie, but we don't have time for this."

I sighed. "I know but you can't blame a guy for trying," I laughed and gave her a peck on the lips before setting her down on her feet. I dressed quickly; listening to Leah finished her shower.

"I love you, Lee-Lee. Call me later, okay?" I said to her, as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Love you too, Sam! I'll see you at the pack meeting later, right?" She asked me.

"Yep. Call me before that, though. I'm gonna need your voice after I finish being Old Quil's bitch," I said, giving her one last kiss.

As I got in the truck, I looked at my house, imaging for a second, my Lee and our children playing in the yard, waiting for me to come home from patrol. I know Leah worried about having kids, feared that because she was a wolf, she wouldn't be able to have them. But, because Leah was one of a kind, our first female wolf, little was known about what to expect for her in the future. I had faith that it would work out how it was supposed to, and, if we couldn't have our own biological children, we'd adopt, find some way to have the family we wanted.

I drove to Billy Black's home first. Billy and I were currently working on some issues with the new wolves, or the pups, as I liked to call them. Whether it was uncontrollable phasing, trying to catch a peek of Leah naked, or thinking that because the effects of liquor on us wolves wore off so quickly, they could drink like a fish, things were definitely not where they needed to be in the pack. As the Alpha, it was my job to keep them in line, but I was lucky to have a hell of group of older wolves to help keep the younger in line. First, of course, I had Leah, who was a hardass when it came to the pups getting out of line. Then Jacob Black, Billy's son, who was a great leader but probably the only one that could challenge my authority as Alpha. The rest of the older pack: Mr. Short fuse himself, Paul, Quil Ateara (Old Quil's grandson), Embry Call (whom I couldn't help but wonder if he was my half-brother or not), and Jared. That was the extent of the older wolves, and even there, most were not over the age of 17. I was the oldest at 22, Leah behind me at 21 and the others, still teenagers. The only one of the younger wolves that I could really count on was Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother.

As Billy and I finished discussing what to do about a group of teenagers wandering out a little too close to the treaty line, Jake burst through the backdoor.

"Jake, son, slow down!" Billy yelled at him as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"She's almost here, Dad, and I'd like to look half-way decent when she shows up!" Jake yelled back from upstairs.

Billy chuckled. "He's excited for Bella to be back. I swear I think that boys had a crush on her since they were in diapers."

I chuckled back. "Yeah, Leah's pretty thrilled to have Bella here, too." Sarcasm was practically dripping from my words.

"Yeah, I bet," Billy said. "I don't really know why Leah hates Bells so much. She's a good kid."

"You didn't hear this from me, but at times, I don't even try to understand what Leah's thinking," I laughed out and Billy followed.

"I hear ya, Sam," Billy slapped me on the back and pushed his wheelchair behind me to the door. "Be careful out there and tell me how things go with the teenagers. I'll see you at the barbeque later?"

Oh, yes, the barbeque. Bella's welcome home barbeque to be exact. Leah had told me earlier in the day, that if I even thought about not showing up, there would be no action in the bedroom for at least two weeks. And when Leah threatened sexual consequences, she meant them.

"Sure thing, Billy," I said, trotting out the door, stripping down near the trees and phasing. No one else seemed to be around and I was just checking out the treaty line, making sure no lazy, class-skipping juvenile punks had decided to venture out this way. Though I found a wide variety of empty beer cans and used condoms, there was no sign of life. I would have to have Paul or Jared check it out later.

I ran to the Swan house, dressing quickly. Sue greeted me, herself walking out the door.

"Thanks so much for your help, Sam! If you could move all the furniture in the den against the wall and have Seth help you clear out a space in the garage for some of the old furniture Bella won't want, I would be deeply indebted," Sue took a deep breath, digging through her purse for car keys. "I'm sorry I'm in a rush, I was supposed to be at the council meeting ten minutes ago."

"No sweat, Sue," I said, waving her off as she jumped in the car.

I caught Leah's scent before I even entered the house. I could hear her humming to herself, moving around in the room that was to be Bella's.

"Hey, smelly, you want to come help me move this shit downstairs?" Leah had clearly also caught my scent.

I couldn't help but chuckle, walking in and cuddling her to my chest. "I guess I could find time to help you."

"Or we could break in Bella's bed for her," Leah said.

"Dammit! I swear all you two every think about or talk about is sex! If you're not screwing in my house, I gotta see it in your heads when we're phased!" Seth was yelling from down the hall.

"My little brother totally needs to get laid," Leah sighed, giving me a quick peck.

"I heard that!" Seth yelled from down the hall.

"Yo, Seth, get off your ass and help me move the furniture in the den!" I ordered him.

We managed to get most all of the furniture taken care of and Leah and I had settle in the kitchen, preparing for making her famous brownies. Seth sat next me, eyeing me like he usually did, almost saying, "Hey Douche! I know you're fucking my sister but if you hurt her, I'll have Jake hurt you." Because everyone knows, Jake was probably the only one that would or could!

"I wonder when Princess Bella will be here?" Leah asked, giving Seth a funny look.

"Don't talk about my future wife like that!" Seth said back to her.

"That's really kinda creepy, Seth. I mean, she's your stepsister," I said, watching as Leah cringed at the word "stepsister."

"Just means we won't have to sneak off to get it on," Seth smirked.

"As if that spoiled brat would give you the time of day, none the less take your virginity," Leah retorted to him.

"You're just a mean bitch of a wo--" Seth started to say before being cut off by the shrill ring of the phone. "You've reached the house of the mack-daddy of them all, Seth Clearwater," he said, in his best gangster-rap voice. "Oh, hey, Charlie! We were just talking about Bella…No, Mom's not here; she had the council meeting this afternoon…Leah and Sam are here…You wanna talk to Sam? Okay, hold on." Seth turned to me with the phone.

"You're future father-in-law, sicko?" I asked.

Seth grinned and nodded. "Yep!" he said.

I took it from him. "Hey, Charlie," I said.

"Sam! I'm so sorry to call!" Charlie sounded panicked and I could hear his siren in the background.

"Everything all right?" I asked him.

He sighed. "No, no, Bella was in an accident. Pretty much totaled her car. She's not hurt too bad but they're taking her to the hospital here in Forks to be checked out. I'm following them right now. I wondered if you might come up here. She's not gonna be but a few hours, but I need you to maybe take her back to La Push, after they finish up."

I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course, Charlie. I'll bring Leah and we'll be right there."

"Thanks, Sam. I owe you one," Charlie said as he hung up the phone.

Leah was looking at me, having heard the full conversation with Charlie. Seth was too, only he had a much more concerned look on his face.

"She's okay, Seth. Leah, will you go with me, please?" I asked her.

She nodded to me, grabbing the keys to her car. "Seth, you stay here in case Mom comes back."

We were on the road in no time, and it seemed that Leah had a look of genuine worry on her face. The drive was quick and Leah and I walked into the small hospital. Charlie was standing there with another officer, discussing something, and Leah and I stood back slightly, waiting for them to finish. He caught sight of me and walked over.

"Hey, Sam, I really appreciate this. I wanted to review some stuff from that area. Do you mind waiting a bit until she wakes up and then I should meet you at the house?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, not," I said back to him. He pulled the nurse over to me and introduced the nurse to me as Mr. Uley. Charlie left and Leah and I sat for about an hour, waiting for Bella to wake up. We had dozed off a little when they nurse nudged me.

"You can see her now, Mr. Uley," the nurse said.

"Thank you," I nodded to her. Leah was fast asleep on my shoulder. I gently woke her. "Time to wakey-wakey!" I said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I was having the best dream," Leah said, pulling her lips to my ears, whispering. "I dreamed I was sitting on the porch of our house, watching two little boys play in the front yard."

I let out a soft laugh. "What'd they look like?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

"One looked a lot like you and the other a lot like me. They were about the same age, so I'm guessing they must be twins," Leah answered. I felt her tense next to me and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Lee, we'll do whatever we have to. You know that," I sighed. Leah and I had these conversations about once every other week. She'd see a baby or little kid somewhere and suddenly is depressed. I reminded her often, to break the mood, that she never felt that way when she saw teenagers.

"Mr. Uley, Miss Swan is being released. I suggest you get her before she tries to walk home. She seems pretty eager to get out of here," the nurse said again.

"She's already ruining my life," Leah sighed, rolling her eyes. I took her hand as we walked into Bella's room.

Bella had her head down, rubbing a bandaged spot on her head. She looked very frail and I could feel her confusion before I even saw her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said. Bella shook her head a little.

"Hello, Leah," Bella said.

"Bella, we're so happy you're here. Charlie hasn't quit talking about you," I said. I had never met Bella before and I could almost see her perplexed look from hearing my voice.

"Who's this?" Bella asked, finally turning to look at us.

The moment her chocolate brown eyes met mine, I was overcome with an extraordinary feeling. I felt whole. Like every part of me, prior to her, was nothing. My life belonged to her, to Isabella Swan. She was it, she was my everything, and I felt pulled to her, wanting to scoop her up and my arms and kiss her like crazy. I knew what this was…I'd only ever heard about it, but I knew what it was. Leah did too. She released my hand.

"Fuck! I swear, fuck!" Leah screamed before running out the door.

I couldn't be concerned with Leah right this second, because I couldn't take my eyes off of the beauty that I instantly loved for no apparent reason at all…my imprint.

Shit, I had imprinted!


	3. Looking Through The Glass

_As I has mentioned before this is a joint project. The other girls are amazing!! Please check out Liljenrocks story Make up Your Mind, the sequel to Keep Your Hands to Yourself. It is beyond incredible and I am sure you will love it as much as I do!! I alsohave to thank Jen & Chae, both of which kept me sane while writing this!_

**Chapter 3**

***`*` Looking Through the Glass `*`***

**_*`*`*`*`* "People are like stained glass windows. They sparkle & shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in their true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within." Elisabeth Kubler Ross *`*`*`*`*_**

"What is her problem?" I asked as Leah stormed out of the room "I mean I know she didn't like me, but damn." I muttered as Sam just stared at me.

There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He was much like I had expected, only younger looking and much more attractive. He had short hair as dark as night, he was pretty much muscular all over and had broad shoulders. Not exactly someone I pictured with Leah.

"Oh, um, she's just having a bad day." He shrugged "Let's get you home, okay." He reached out to try and guide me but I pulled away. Not only was I capable of walking on my own, I didn't want Leah to find me with her boyfriend's hands on me. Even if it was just my arm, she wouldn't care especially seeing as how she was already having a bad day.

He actually looked hurt that I wouldn't allow him to help me. Regardless, I couldn't chance the wrath of Leah.

The car ride home was insanely quiet. I asked if we should look for Leah or at least wait for her but he insisted she would be fine and was probably already at his place. I didn't feel like arguing nor did I really want to wait around the hospital any longer then I had to.

Despite my protesting, Sam insisted on walking me inside the house. He claimed Charlie would be furious if he found out he didn't at least make sure I made it into the house safely. He was probably right.

Seth was by the door waiting for me. As soon as I was inside, Seth scooped me up into a massive bear hug clenching me tighter to his body than necessary.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! You gave us a scare…shit! Don't do that to me….us, I mean us, don't do that to us again. Here, let me take a look at you." He placed me back on my feet and was rambling so fast I could barely understand him.

He looked at me and lightly placed his fingers on my bandaged arm before pulling them back again.

"Come on, you need to sit down and rest. You must be tired. Do you want something to eat? Or how about a drink, are you thirsty? Do you want to take a nap? I don't think they finished your bed but you can go lay down in mine if you want, I won't mind. You need your rest." He was breathless by the time he finished his little rant.

All I could do is stare in awe, he seemed genuinely concerned with my well-being. Sam, however, was shooting Seth death glares before someone cleared their throat.

"Come on, Seth, leave the girl be, she just got back." I turned and saw Jacob Black walk in from the other room. I couldn't help but smile as soon as I seen his face.

"Great, Jake, you're here. Listen, I'm leaving Bella in your hands until Charlie gets home. You'll be held accountable if something happens to her. Do you understand me?" Sam spoke in a deeper more demanding voice than before.

Seth didn't speak but just looked at Jake.

"Yes, sir." Jake responded. What was going on with the "sir?" He was older but no more then a few years.

I turned to say goodbye but Sam was closer than I thought and I jumped as I turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He smirked, a sweetness in his voice. "I hope you feel better, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. We're having a bonfire in honor of your homecoming." For a moment, I was completely awestruck by his beauty. He truly was different, different but in a beautiful way. Hmmm…was he beautifully different or differently beautiful? I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Sam just looked at me like he couldn't take his eyes off me. Maybe he thought I was crazy too. I knew just what to do to make him wonder.

"Yes, sir." I smirked and winked at him leaving him completely awestruck.

"Right." He mumbled and looked down. I couldn't possibly have embarrassed him could I?

With a final nod, he was out the door. Hell, maybe I could, maybe I did.

Without thinking about my injuries or whether or not there was anyone else in the house to bare witness, I turned and ran into Jake's arms.

He immediately picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Man, Bells I have missed you!" He mumbled as he buried his face into my hair.

"Ok, come on, cut it out, Bella needs some rest." Seth cleared his throat. When both of us shown no intentions of moving he tried to pull me out of Jake's arms. "Alright Jake, stop acting like a dog in heat, you're going to scare her away again."

I couldn't help but laugh as he placed me back on my feet, but I was confused.

"You guys couldn't possibly scare me away. What are you talking about?" I giggled and turned so I could get a good look at both guys. Jake was shuffling around and staring at the ground while Seth was glancing back and forth between Jake and me.

"Right, that's why the last time horndog here kissed you, you stayed away for 2 years." My mouth dropped. Jake was now nervously rubbing the back of his neck still averting his gaze elsewhere. How could they possibly think that?

"Well, you guys are wrong. Jake didn't scare me away and if you want to get technical I could say the same about you grabbing my ass at the wedding reception." Jake's head snapped up and eyed Seth.

Seth's face turned bright red as he began to stutter and held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Okay boys, while this has been fun and all, please leave the bloodshed for morning. I would like to get some rest now."

"Can do." Jake smiled and picked me up in his arms never putting me down once as he carried me to my room.

I fell asleep that night in the sweet warmth and scent of my best friend. My Jacob.

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining in through my windows. The light color curtains allowed the sun to seep though a little too much for my liking. I rolled over in my bed to realize that I was alone.

Just when I thought I had dreamt the whole thing, I noticed a note on the pillow where Jake's head once lay.

_Bells,_

_Had to help Sam set up for the bonfire._

_See you in a little bit. I am so happy you are home._

_Jacob_

I couldn't help but smile and I reread the note over again. Thinking back on last night and how good it felt to sleep in Jake's arms carried me through my morning ritual. I showered, dressed and dried my hair while thoughts of my friend filled my mind. I wondered what last night meant for us now. After looking myself over in the mirror one last time, I put on my flip flops and headed down to La Push.

I waited patiently at the door when finally Billy answered.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, better than last night, anyway. How about yourself?" I asked as I leaned down and hugged him.

"Oh, you know same, same. You gave us all quite a scare last night, Bella."

"I know, I'm sorry, I promise to be more careful from now on." I giggled.

Billy always was so friendly. He was one of the people I missed the most when I went back home.

"Well, the boys are all out back if you want to join them. I know there are a few you haven't met yet. Follow me and I will introduce you." I motioned toward the door with his hand.

"Ok, well, at least let me push you, give your arms a rest for once." I always felt bad for leaving and not staying to try and help Jake out. Jake and Billy were all each other had. Sure Dad and Sue would help when they could but it didn't erase my guilt.

"Sure." He just nodded as we laughed, headed out of the house. I wheeled him down the ramp and around the house toward the back yard. That was when I first noticed them.

There was a group of guys, all without their shirts on playing football. Each one of them had tanned skin and dark hair. If I didn't know better, they all could be brothers. The worst part was each one had a magnificent muscular body and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, Billy." I let out a low whistle as I gazed at how their muscles would contract as they moved.

"Whatever do you mean, Bella?" Billy chuckled as we got closer. I noticed one of the boys I was gawking at was none other the Seth Clearwater. Seth Clearwater the boy I considered my little brother. I had to shudder at the thought. I mean, I felt dirty and wrong but damn the boy did some growing up when I was gone.

"Bella?!" Seth yelled as he began to run toward me, pulling me into another tight bear hug.

"Seth! Let go! The girl can't breathe!" Billy yelled and Seth immediately let go.

"Shit, sorry, Bella." He looked at me apologetically. I shrugged it off as if it were nothing and turned as I heard a car pull into the drive. There were two cars actually. From the first, Dad and Sue stepped out, and the one in back I recognized as Sam from last night.

"Well, Seth, I will leave you to the introductions. I have some business to attend to."

I watched as he wheeled himself toward the three adults that were headed toward the porch. Sam leaned against the fence post and waited for Billy. Yet the whole time it seemed as if his eyes were on me. I looked up and needless to say, they were. A small, sad smile crept across his face, and I felt a churning inside the pit of my stomach. I offered a small smile in return and waved before Seth got my attention.

"Right, well Bells, you know Embry and Quil. These two here are Paul and Jared."

I smiled and shook their hands, but I could help but look around for the one thing I wanted to see right now. Jake.

"He's not here yet, Bells." Seth read my mind. I looked at him and he smirked.

The time seemed to crawl by. So many different people had approached me and welcomed me home but I wasn't fully paying attention to any of them. I honestly could not focus on anything but the thought that Jake skipped out on my own welcome home party.

I was just nodding along and agreeing with an elderly woman when she spoke about the rising prices of produce at the local supermarket when something caught my eye.

Walking toward the bonfire on the right side of the beach was Jake. However, Jake was not alone. Hanging on his left arm was the sleaziest skank I have ever seen. She was overly skinny, with bleach blonde hair and a fake orange tan. Her makeup was a little too thick and her hair was overly teased. Her skirt was too short and her cleavage hangs out all over. She was not someone I imagined Jake with.

Her whole essence screamed phony, and she didn't look right standing next to Jake. They were complete opposites. I wanted to march up to her and knock the scowl right off of her face. My hands balled up into fists as I tried to hold back the urge to break her face. She was obviously made of money and made sure everyone knew it, wearing designer heels and carrying a designer bag.

It was just my luck that Jake noticed me and waved. The smile I loved graced his face as he headed toward me.

Now that he was here, right in front of my face I wanted to reach out. To hold him or to touch him in the least. However, I couldn't, not with his Barbie doll bitch here.

"Hey, Bells." Jake greeted me and her face scrunched up.

"Bells? What kind of name is that?" she interjected. I was not surprised to find she had an annoying nasally voice to go along with her disgusting persona.

I didn't even glorify her with a response. I just focused all my attention to Jake.

"Jake, there for a minute I thought you weren't going to make it." I leaned in and hugged the side that she wasn't clinging to.

"Aww, sweetie, you should have know I wouldn't have missed this." The Barbie doll just snorted and looked between Jake and me. I couldn't help but smile. I knew the attention Jake was exerting toward me was bothering her. However, he let go of me much too soon for my liking.

"Well, Jakey, are you going to introduce me to your, um, friend here?" If even possible she pulled herself even closer to him, rubbing her chest into his side.

"Oh um, Krystal, Bella, Bella Krystal." He motioned to each one of us. She eyed me from head to toe as if trying to size me up.

"His girlfriend." She emphasized the last word as if she was speaking to a child.

I have to admit I was a bit taken back by the statement. He never mentioned a girlfriend. Not even when he carried me to bed last night and allowed me to snuggle into his side. I had just assumed she was someone he was trying to sleep with not his actual girlfriend.

"Oh, wow. Isn't that nice. Funny cause Jake never mentioned you." She was starting to piss me off, hell Jake pissed me off. If he had a girlfriend, he should have told me last night.

"Well, he has mentioned you. A lot, but I can't see why that is." Krystal retaliated. Without thinking, I responded immediately.

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons actually." I smirked as I caught a glimpse of Jake's shock expression. Both of his eyebrows raised and his mouth became a hard line. I couldn't help but want to kiss his lips. I had dreamt of doing so since I got here, and I will be damned if she would stand in my way. She wasn't going to get him off me that easy.

By this time the other guys were standing around us trying to mind their own business but too interested in what was going on. I decided to embrace my inner bitch and really piss her off.

"Well sweetie, if Jake is your boyfriend, he sure as hell wasn't last night while he was in my bed!" I heard a few gasps from the background and even a few whistles. I even heard what sounded like Quil squeal 'catfight'. Her eyes grew wide and her nose scrunched up as she proceeded to step toward me.

"You little whore!" She squealed as she moved in closer until she was right in my face. I didn't back away, I just waited. "Why the fuck would he want a skinny, pale bitch like you when he has a woman like me?"

I raised my hand and allowed it to connect with the side of her face. She gasped and raised a hand to rub the now red area. I heard a few chuckles coming from the guys and I happened to notice the smirk on Jake's face as well.

Once she noticed that Jake was my main focus of concern, she raised her hand to return the favor.

Right as I was expecting the impact of the hit, I heard her gasp and I noticed Jake grabbed her wrist preventing her from the attempt.

"What the fuck, Jake?" She tried to pull her arm away from his grip but couldn't. "So you save me from hitting her but not her from hitting me? I am your girlfriend! What the fuck is she to you?"

"You know that is a very good question, Jake." I whispered as I met his eyes. I couldn't help but allow the hurt from being evident on my face before I turned and began to walk away.

I noticed most of the guys were laughing and giving me a thumb up including Billy himself. However, my father looked at me as if he was ashamed and off to the further corner of the bonfire I saw Sam. His was looking directly at me but hurried to look down once our eyes came in contact. I couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. It was if someone had run over his cat or something. I wondered if Leah was having another bad day and giving him problems again because of it. Then I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was disappointed in me and the little scene that I created. Although I could put my finger on it, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I let him and my dad down.

I didn't want to go home yet but I didn't want to be around anyone either. I headed to the one place I knew I could be alone. The garage.

Jake and I often went there to get some peace and quiet in the past. Right know I didn't know what to think. Jake didn't seem to angry with me but then again he shouldn't be the one that was angry. I was. He never told me that he had a girlfriend and he should have.

I wasn't in the garage long before I heard someone enter behind me. I assumed it was my father about to give me a lecture on how I should have been more responsible and what not.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry and I will make sure to apologize to Billy la.." I turned and saw Jake leaning in the doorway, crooked smile and all.

"Look, I'm sorry for what she said back there. I should have told you about her before but I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't think. Please forgive me?"

I looked up to see his face. I had to know if he was sincere or if he was just trying to cover his ass. He truly looked remorseful. I couldn't help but become transfixed on his beautiful face. His deep set dark brown eyes and his pink kissable lips. I could not wait to feel his lips on mine.

I quickly closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips into his. He didn't hesitate to begin kissing me back and obliged as I bit his bottom lip wanting to taste him. His mouth opened and our tongues instantly found each other.

We kissed like this for a few moments before reality hit me and I felt guilty for my actions again. Reluctantly I pulled away and took a step back unable to look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I don't know why I—" He interrupted me by capturing my mouth with his own. Our once gentle kiss had turned into something fiercer. I leaned into his body embracing the heat and warmth that surrounded me.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him in closer. His hands roamed over my body before he grabbed my thighs and lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He carried me to the hood of the Rabbit and sat me down.

His mouth trailed down my neck leaving a trail of wet kisses as he proceeded further and further down.

"Jake." I moaned as he lightly sucked on my neck. I could feel his arousal as he leaned into my body. He continued kissing and sucking as I ran my hands up under his shirt and began pulling it off his body.

I used one hand to rub his hardness through his jeans as I leaned in and kissed his neck. Gently, I nipped at the skin, causing a growl to abrupt from his chest. I had to be careful not to leave any marks on him that Krystal would see. Jake moaned and rubbed himself into my hand.

Quickly, he slid my shirt over my head and began kissing my neck down to the top of my breast. Gently he began to caress each one through my bra as his lips found mine again. I arched my back to press my breasts into his strong chest, leaning my entire body on his. His body felt nice against mine. His lips moved down my neck, sucking hard on the delicate skin. I was sure it would leave a mark but I didn't care.

I allowed my hands to wonder over his body again. His well defined abdomen contracted as my fingers followed the thin trail of black hair from his navel to the waistband of his shorts. My fingers fumbled to get the button undone.

At last, I was successful and my hand continued its downward journey as I tucked my hand into his shorts. I was surprised and a smile graced my face as I realized he wasn't wearing any boxers. I lightly brushed my fingertips over the length of his hard and throbbing penis; he inhaled sharply and buried his face in my hair.

I ran the back on my hand up and down the hot flesh, marveling at its size. I wrapped my hand around the rod and wasn't the least bit surprised to discover that my fingers did not meet – not even close.

I could feel warm liquid oozing from the tip and I rubbed the sticky substance over the tip and so on. With one hand, I began to stroke him as the other hand cupped his sack and kneaded him gently. Immediately, I felt his hot hand at my breasts, even through the thin material of my bikini I could feel his heat seeping through. I groaned slightly as he pinched one of my nipples through the cloth.

With each stroke he began to groan a little louder. His hot breath caressing the skin at my neck causing a shiver of pleasure to wash through me. Our bodies were moving simultaneously, mine focusing on his lower half and his just the opposite.

"Oh …Bells." He moaned as he placed one hand on the side of my face. I leaned into it as I quickened the pace of the strokes. I couldn't help but assume he was close to his climax. His breathing was coming even more and more ragged and little groans and grunts were escaping past his lips.

All of a sudden without warning Jake's head snapped up away from my neck. He barely had enough time to pull away from my grasp as I heard a nasally voice screech.

"Jacob Black!? What the fuck are you doing!?!" Just then I knew who that voice belong to and I looked up to seen none other then Krystal.

She stood there with her hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side. Her long blonde hair flowing down her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted though her teeth.

"What are you doing? And with her!" she visibly shuddered. Jake stepped back as he pulled and zipped up his shorts.

"Krystal, I thought you left?" Jake spoke first.

"Yeah, I bet you did." She walked toward me. Trying to look threatening but definitely not succeeding. She looked more like a kitten posing as a lion. I could tell she had no clue how to even begin a fight. If she did she sure as hell would have tried harder back there.

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you? You are nothing but a stupid slut!" She was right in my face again. You would think that with me being exposed like this I would be at least a little ashamed. But I wasn't. Here I stood in nothing but my purple bra and unbuttoned white shorts and I was the least bit phased.

"Okay, Krystal, I think it is time for you to go. Here, I'll take you home." He reached out for her arm but I quickly pulled his arm back.

"No, Jake, it's fine, we need to settle this now." I was confident that it wouldn't end well for her.

"There is nothing to settle. He is mine, so you need to back the fuck off!" She spit in my face and I wiped it off as I gagged. That was the most disgusting thing ever. It doesn't surprise me she thought of it.

"Well, I think that is something that Jake here has to decide for himself." I smiled and she just huffed. "You do realize that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him right?"

That was all she needed. I realized from the moment she walked into the garage, she was a ticking time bomb and I just egged her on. Within seconds her fist connected with the side of my face and it was on.

All I saw was red, as I lunged for her. My body connected with hers and knocked her down on her back. I straddled her and began punching her in the face and anywhere else my fist would connect.

I could hear Jake in the background yelling for us to stop and for me to get off of her. Of course, I didn't listen to him and soon the stupid bitch grabbed my hair and started to pull.

It wasn't long before I could smell my downfall. Blood. The sick salt and rusty metallic smell made my stomach churn. I began to get light headed and was losing my ground allowing enough time to pass for her to get in another good punch.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted by a pair of strong warm arms and off of her body. At first I thought it was Jake that had picked me up but instead it was Sam. I was still struggling and trying to connect my fists or even my foot with any part of her body within my reach.

"Alright, Bella, that is enough." Sam spoke. I looked across the room to see Seth pick Krystal up off the floor. "Shhh…Honey calm down, you guys have done enough damage." I finally came to the conclusion, he was right and calmed down enough that he finally let go of his hold on me.

I had turned my head to get a good look at him. His face was full of concern and compassion.

Seth was at my side in an instant, looking over any battle wounds I might have gotten.

"Are you alright, Bella? What the hell was going on?" I just shook my head as I watched Sam take off his shirt and hand it to me. It was only then that I realized I was half naked in front of a stranger. I immediately began to blush and pulled the shirt over my head.

Seth chuckled as he watched Jake carry Krystal out of the garage. He shook his head as he began to speak.

"You know, Bella, with your and Jake's track record of getting caught in umm..uncompromising positions, you think you would be a little more careful." He chuckled some more and I gave a shy smile as I noticed Sam freeze beside me.

He cocked his head to the side and confusion struck his face. "What uncompromising positions?"

It was now my turn to freeze. Had he really not known what was happening here? Of course, he didn't know about before, but I assumed he knew now. I was half naked after all.

"Dude. You know _uncompromising positions_." He emphasized this time and Sam still looked confused. "Oh for fucks sake Sam you and Leah have been there more than anyone else I know! You know third base, the one right before you slide into home? Ring any Bells, no pun intended." Seth defended. "Shit Sam are you still lost? Here let me break it down easier for you. The base right before home, kissing, touching of the genitals, licking, squeezing. Though I must say by the looks of things you guys went a lot further this time. Last time it was all above the belt and know it was obviously bel-" Sam interrupted Seth's little rant with what seemed to be a low growl followed by under breath of profanities before storming out of the garage. I wonder what his problem was. I looked at Seth and he had an empty look across his face.

"I will be right back." He rushed out as he too stormed out of the garage.

"Well, that went well." I muttered to myself.

Once I waited for over 15 minutes, I came to the conclusion none of them were coming back. I hadn't even gotten to speak to Jake since the whole incident began. I was so confused about everything that I didn't even know what I would say if I had a chance to speak to him. Finally I gave up and decided to walk out to the beach.

I wasn't sure how much time passed by. My thoughts were so caught up on the beautiful ocean waves and how they looked in the moonlight that I didn't even notice someone had joined me until they had already sat down.

I turned to get a look at the intruder, and Sam smiled back at me. He still look incredibly sad, and my heart broke for whatever he was going through that could cause him that kind of pain.

I decided to break the ice and speak first.

"Are you alright Sam, you sure do look awfully sad." I turned to look back out to the ocean. A few minutes past and I assumed whatever it was, he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he and Leah were having problems.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Your first day back you were in a car accident and now the fight. Are you alright?"

I smiled. Here he was obvious that something was bothering him and he was worried about me and whether or not I was ok.

"I am fine. Confused but fine." I whispered. It was the first time I admitted it out loud.

"What is there to be confused about?" He whispered back. I turned to get a better look of his face, Our eyes met and in that moment I felt whole. Almost as if nothing could harm me.

"A lot." I muttered, looking back out to the ocean. The wind blew a gentle breeze allowing my hair to flow in the wind. I closed my eyes and basked in the moment of solace.

"Is there anything I can do to make it less confusing?" He reached out and took my hand in his. He began to rub circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. I was speechless never expecting him to do that. I couldn't help but admit it felt nice.

A warm fuzzy feeling almost like an electric current filled my body from my hand outward. I smiled and thought carefully before I spoke again.

"Where is Leah?" That was the question I had been dying to ask all night but too afraid to. He let out a deep sigh and gently squeezed my hand.

"Leah and I are no longer together, so I don't really know where she is at the moment." He began to sound more sure of himself the more he spoke.

"What is this?" I turned to look at him again and raised our hands that were twined together tightly. He pulled them in and gently kissed my hand before placing them back on his lap.

"Whatever you want it to be."

From the look in his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. I couldn't help but love the fact that I was completely trusting him and wasn't afraid he would hurt me.

"I don't know want I want it to be Sam. All I know is that when you are around I feel different. Unlike anything I have ever felt before. I feel safe and I trust you with every inch of my being. But I don't know what to make of it."

****

Please Review!!


	4. The Exposed

**Hey guys!! Here is another chapter from the liljen we all know and love!! Please read and review!!**

*** Chapter 4 ***

** *~*~The Exposed~*~***

_*~* "I say I'm in love with her. What does that mean? It means I review my future and my past in the light of this feeling. It is as though I wrote in a foreign language that I am suddenly able to read. Wordlessly, she explains me to myself. Like a genius, she is ignorant of what she does_." **_- _****_Jeanette Winterson, "The Passion"_****** *~*

*~*

One of the worst things about being a wolf was constantly having to deal with the pack mind, the fact that we were all strung together, that we could sense every emotion, every action of any member, all right there in front of you for the whole pack to see. The moment I got Seth out of that garage I saw everything…every kiss, every touch he'd walked in on, Jacob Black with his hands and other various body parts on my imprint, on my Bella.

_Goddamnit, Seth! Please stop! _I yelled at him, begging for the image of Jacob Black's hand on my imprint's breasts to go away.

_I'm sorry, Sam. You know I can't help it. And why do you care anyway, you don't really even know Bella, _Seth thought.

Every single thought about Bella I'd had since I met her yesterday, flowed out of my thoughts, exposing themselves for everyone to see. The way I looked in her eyes and the world stopped. How sexy her voice sounded to me, how much I wanted her and only her for forever, yearning to hold her, to marry her, to have my family with her. Every other girl I'd ever dated, kissed, or had sex with, any girl period, didn't exist anymore. All that mattered was Bella, my Bella.

_Holy Shit! Where's Leah?! _Embry thought. I showed them the scene, her running out of the hospital, not coming back._ Do you think someone should go look for her?_

_No. I talked to Billy and he said she called Sue. She's staying in Seattle for a little while,_ I thought.

_Damn! _It was the one voice I most feared hearing in my head right now. _So, what you're saying is that you are like tied to her, like she's your soul mate_, Jake whispered in his thoughts.

_That's what your Dad said. I'm sorry, Jake, I know…_

_Shut the fuck up, Uley! It doesn't matter what you say, right? I'm not allowed around her anymore, am I? _Jake had moved on to the next stage of grief.

_Of course, you can. You're her friend and I only want her to be happy. But what happened in the garage tonight, can't ever, EVER happen again, do you hear me? _I ordered at Jake, feeling his thoughts drift to the garage, seeing Bella on the hood of his car. Hell, the thought of that was giving me a hard-on!_ Snap out of it, Black! That's an order!_

And just like that the image disappeared.

_So, I guess that means she won't be marrying me then?_ Seth asked with sadness in his voice. I felt bad, in the short amount of time it took for all this transpire, Seth lost his sister and the girl he thought would marry him.

_I'm sorry, Seth. I can't help it, really, I can't. If I could…you know I don't want to hurt you or Leah or even you, Jake_, I showed them what Billy said, that it was sudden and irrevocable, when it was done, it was done. Even if I had hated Bella to the core before, those feelings would never exist again. All I would ever feel for Bella was complete and utter devotion, love, and admiration. I would give her everything.

Yesterday morning I had woken up in Leah's arms and thought the world was as it should've been, but now, things were different. Poor Leah, I loved her, but not like I loved Bella, I couldn't.

_Sam, she's out walking by the beach. You might go check on her, make sure she's okay,_ Seth, the sweet wolf, always the protector.

_You're probably right,_ I sighed in my thoughts. _I'm gonna phase back and find her_.

It didn't take long. The moment I phased, I caught her scent headed up the beach, seeing her sitting alone staring out at the ocean. I sat down quietly near her, trying not to make myself too obvious but she turned and looked at me.

"Are you alright Sam, you sure do look awfully sad," Bella asked with a sincere tone. I could see though that she was nervous, confused, had a lot of emotions going on at once. I couldn't see her upset.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Your first day back you were in a car accident and now the fight. Are you alright?" I wanted to calm her, to ease her fears.

She smiled back at me. "I am fine. Confused but fine." Her voice was just a whisper and I knew that just saying that was a load off her shoulders. I started to wonder if she felt it too, if she felt the pull to be with me, like I felt with her.

"What is there to be confused about?" I whispered back to her, as she turned to look at me. The moment our eyes met, I felt complete, I knew, I knew she was my life, she was everything.

"A lot." She said, as the wind picked up and her beautiful brunette hair whipped in the wind. She closed her eyes, and I acted on impulse, taking her hand and holding it.

"Is there anything I can do to make it less confusing?" I started rubbing small circles on her hand, finding our hands fit together like puzzle pieces, perfectly. It was so right, like I could feel so much in one touch. Then, as she smiled, she asked the one question I was hoping to avoid with her in this situation.

"Where is Leah?"

I sighed, squeezing her hand and thinking of the best way to put it. "Leah and I are no longer together, so I don't really know where she is at the moment."

"What is this?" She raised our intertwined hands up.

I pulled them in, with a wave or courage, and kissed her hand, placing our joined hands in my lap. "Whatever you want it to be."

And I meant it. Whatever she wanted, I would be. Whatever she needed, I would be. She wanted to be friends, I would be the best friend she could ever have, I'd do manicures and pedicures and gossip. She wanted a big brother, I'd teach her how to play football and beat up boys. But, hopefully, if she wanted a lover, I would love her like no one else ever would.

Then Bella surprised me. I half-expected her to dismiss me and not want anything to do with me. What she said indicated otherwise, though. "I don't know want I want it to be Sam. All I know is that when you are around I feel different. Unlike anything I have ever felt before. I feel safe and I trust you with every inch of my being. But I don't know what to make of it."

I had to control myself, keep myself from grabbing her in my arms and kissing her senseless. I had to go slow and work this out with her. I knew she'd think it was odd, me falling for her after only knowing her for a very little amount of time, and the fact that yesterday morning I was cozy with her stepsister.

"It's a really long story, Bella, and I promise to tell you someday. I'd like you to get to know me better though, and there are so many things I want to know about you. Would it be okay…would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow? Maybe I could show you around LaPush?" I asked her. This was totally unlike me. Sure, I was the Alpha, but I didn't exactly have a suave air about me when it came to girls. Bella was different though. I had to make this good because I knew this was the last girl I would ever want, ever date, ever worry about satisfying.

I could tell she didn't know quite what to say. I knew she and Leah weren't particularly fond of each other, but I also knew that Bella loved Charlie enough not to cause any ruffles in the family feathers.

"I don't want Leah to hate me anymore than she already does," Bella said, looking out to the waves.

"Bella," the sound of her name drove me crazy, "I can promise you, Leah and I are not a couple anymore. I…I…want you." I couldn't believe I'd said it, and neither could she, her eyes large and fixated on me, now. "I know that sounds insane, but I can't help it. I need you to trust me."

And I saw her eyes widen. "I do, Sam, I trust you so much, and that scares me a little. I don't really even know you, but even with just the sight of you, I know everything is okay. I've never felt that before. Not with Jake, not with Seth, not with anyone."

I thought for a minute before coming up with a solution to the issue. "Here's what I think we should do. I think, you don't have to give me an answer about the date tomorrow. I'll be by at eleven. If you want to come, I'll be thrilled," and I smiled at her. "If you don't, I'll understand."

In all honesty, I don't think I would understand. I not only wanted Bella, but I needed her. The little time that I had been away from her, I ached to be near her. I had to be patient and understand that this was her decision.

"That sounds good," Bella said, looking behind her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I asked, sounding like a teenage boy.

She smiled at me, and my immature question seemed to have paid off. "Do you mind? I mean, I know how to get back, but these woods are always kinda scary," Bella said and I relished the thought of walking her home and keeping her safe. I nodded to her, keeping our hands interlocked.

"I would love to." I helped her stand, rubbing the back of her hand, catching her delicious strawberry scent.

"So, what do you do around here, Sam? Like do you have a job?" She asked.

I had to chuckle. "Yeah, I have two jobs. One I get paid for and one I don't get paid for. To pay the rent, I'm kinda a handyman around the reservation. Fix things that need to be fixed, that kind of thing."

"And what do you do that you don't get paid for?" She asked with a smile.

I couldn't very well tell her that I was werewolf that went around protecting the reservation from a coven of vampires in Forks. So, I turned the words around. "I do security around the reservation. Just keep an eye out for any changes or strange occurrences." It was as honest as I could come by at the time.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you. I bet you're good at that, you seem like a good protector," she blushed and I couldn't help but know I was having such an effect on her.

"It's kind of a family thing. Our fathers did it, so we do it too. Jake and Seth help, pretty much all the guys you've met, are part of our pa—uh, crew," I corrected myself. My jealousy arose at the sound of Jake's name. "So you and Jake, are you guys like a couple?" I didn't really want to know if the love of my life was fucking Jacob Black, but in a weird way, I did want to know, because I wanted to know everything about her.

She giggled. "No, Jake and I are kinda…well, like friends with benefits, kinda but not really. I don't really know what we are. I mean, we're not a couple as evident by Krystal…" She stopped herself, turning to look at me. "It suddenly doesn't seem to matter."

I smiled down at her, closing the space between us, stroking her cheek and wanting so bad to lock my mouth to hers. As I started to lean down, a voice interrupted us.

"Bells? Is that you?" Chief Swan said from the porch. I hadn't even noticed that we'd made it the house. "Oh, hey, Sam. I didn't see you there. D'you walk Bella home from the beach? I worry about her wandering around by herself."

"I'm fine, Ch—Dad," she said, and I admired her confidence and independence.

"Well, that's all well and good, but you know what's lurkin' in those woods. Bears and wolves and deer and big, tall wolves," Charlie said, repeating wolves almost subconsciously, I think.

"I'll protect her, Chief," I said, then feeling like an idiot for opening my mouth.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing you're here, cuz Sue wants to talk to you. When did you and Leah break up? Everything seemed," but I cut him off.

"Umh, I guess I should go see Sue. Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven," I said turning to her, squeezing her hand before dropping it. "Charlie," I said as I walked around him to get into the house. I heard Charlie talking to Bella about me, about what was going on. She honestly had no idea what the plan was or why she felt like she did.

I decided to leave her with Charlie, as I walked in the kitchen to see Sue sitting at the table. She smiled widely at me, quite a surprise considering I'd run her daughter off, I'd stolen her son's future wife and I was eternally tied to her stepdaughter.

"Sue, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Of course! I'm happy for you, Sam. Imprinting is a very rare, special thing. I'm not glad that Leah's upset, but she'll eventually understand. And, Bella, Bella will be good for you. And you for her, she needs someone like you, I think," Sue said, sipping a mug of tea.

I was actually rather surprised at Sue. I had prepared myself for anger, things being thrown, names being called. But she was a member of the council. If anyone knew the effect of imprinting, she would.

"So you don't mind if I wanna date Bella? Even though, I've run Leah off?"

"Leah will be okay, I think. She just needs time. I told her not to phase for awhile, give you two some space. But I think Leah will surprise us, or fate, one of the two. Either way, we'll be surprised," Sue smiled. "However, you might wanna ask Charlie before you start dating Bella. He's pretty protective."

"And how do I explain how I was with Leah yesterday, and now I want Bella?"

Sue chuckled. "I told him that you and Leah had kinda been having problems. The rest is up to you." She got out of her chair, patting me on the shoulder, as Bella came through the front door. "Hello, beautiful Bella," Sue said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and escorting her upstairs. I could hear Sue talking to her, Bella asking questions about me, and I smiled.

"Uh-oh! I know that look, that's the look of a man in love! Do I dare ask?" Charlie said.

Hmmm…let's see, how do I ask Charlie, the man whose stepdaughter I dumped via a magical process that makes his daughter my soul mate?

"Charlie, I was wondering if you would mind if I take Bella out tomorrow afternoon. Just for a picnic. We wouldn't be gone long," I said, crossing my fingers under the table.

Charlie looked at me. "What about Leah? I mean, Sue said you guys broke up, but I don't know that I want Bella to be the rebound girl."

Charlie was now sitting across from me, beer in hand, eyeing me like a suspect in a robbery.

"I promise she won't be a rebound girl. I really want to get to know Bella, the real Bella. I promise my intentions are honorable," I said to him. Charlie and I had always had a good relationship and I wanted him to be okay with me seeing Bella.

He took a swig of the beer. "If Bella is okay with it then it's fine."

"Thank you, Chief," I shook his hand, feeling like I was about to jump out of my skin.

That night, sleeping in my bed was almost painful, I'd washed the sheets but Leah's scent lingered and I felt guilt for hurting her. I didn't feel guilt or remorse for loving Bella, I couldn't help that. And I couldn't help hurting Leah, but it didn't mean it didn't still cause my heart to ache. I knew she'd come back soon, and knowing she wasn't phasing was making it a little better, thinking that we wouldn't have to see into each other's minds for awhile. I had hope though that we would be okay. I selfishly didn't want to think about my life without Leah in it.

The next morning, I dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, deciding on sneakers instead of the traditional bare feet we wolves usually keep. I put a blanket in the backseat of my trunk, driving to Forks to pick up sushi from a (very) small Asian grocer before heading to Sue and Charlie's to pick up Bella.

"Oh, it's you," Seth said as he opened the door.

"Seth, is that anyway to speak to your Alpha?" Sue said as I tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry. Oh, it's you, sir," Seth was obviously not going to be okay with this. "Future wife-stealer," he mumbled under his breath.

I felt bad for Seth, but part of me couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aww, here she is," Sue said as Bella floated down the stairs in jeans and a simple blue sweater. She floated until about the bottom step when she proceeded to trip over air as I ran to catch her, her small frame landing in my arms.

"Thanks," she whispered, her chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"No problem," I said, pulling her up.

"Pfft…I could've done that," Seth rolled his eyes. Poor kid.

"Are you ready?" I asked, putting my hand out for her.

She nodded, taking my hand as Seth mumbled. I drove us out towards the cliffs, where there was a good view, laying out the soft blanket and helping Bella sit down on it.

"I hope you like Sushi," I said, setting out the simple California and Philadelphia rolls.

She nodded, using the chopsticks to pick one up. We were relatively quiet, I asked about her family and she told me about her step dad and her Mom. She talked about car shopping, her budget reduced when her step dad refused to pay for another car, Charlie deciding an old pickup would suit her. "Tell me about your family," she said.

"Well, it's always just kinda been me and my Mom. She died a couple years ago. My dad walked out when I was younger. Recently, though, the guys have been like brothers to me, so it kinda works out well," I answered, forgetting to mention the fact that Embry may or may not be mine, Jake's or Quil's brother or uncle.

"That's neat. To have a big family like that. I'm an only child. Except for Seth and L—" she stopped herself.

"You can say her name, Bella," I looked at her sincerely, trying to let her know that it didn't matter who I'd been with or what I'd been through, she was what I wanted.

"I know, I just feel bad, I mean, I know she hated me and now I'm stealing you from her. No, wait, that's not what I meant," she started waving her hands and shaking her head. "I didn't mean to assume that…" I grabbed her face, kissing her hard right on the lips.

Oh, shit! What had I done?! I couldn't pull away now. She didn't fight though, she softened in my hands, as I started moving my head. Bella licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting her in and tasting every square inch of her tongue. This was more heavenly than I ever could have imagined. Then she moaned…I don't think she had any clue what she was doing to me! I was about to explode with the sensations.

She pulled away and looked at me, panting, trying to catch her breath. "That was intense," she sighed. "Why did it feel like that? It was like, tingly and fizzy, and…can we do it again?"

She didn't have to ask twice. My lips found her again, as the kiss got a lot more passionate this time, me pulling her to straddle me, while our tongues dance with one another. It was the most amazing feeling and I wanted to freeze time, never stopping. She pulled away again, trying to catch her breath. "Hmmm…" she groaned. Bella started to get up and walked towards the edge of the cliffs.

"Bella, I'm sorry…"she turned to me.

"Sam, the only person that I've ever been attracted to the way I'm attracted to you is Jake. And ever since last night, on the beach, I don't know what it is, but I almost feel something that I can't say yet…it's too early and I don't want to ruin this," Bella walked to me. Was it possible that she loved me? I knew without a shadow of a doubt I loved her, she was all I wanted.

"I feel the same," I whispered, pulling her into my arms. I held her like that, until Jake came upon us with a stern face.

"Charlie wants Bella home soon," Jake was frank and to the point, turning and walking the other direction.

"Jake!" Bella called after him. He didn't look at her or say anything and I saw Bella look down, sad and brokenhearted.

"Just give him time, Bella," I said, grasping her closer to me as she started to cry.

"I wanted him to be happy for me. I wanted him to understand," she sobbed.

"He will, he just needs time," I reiterated.

"But I didn't need time to fall in love with you, it happened almost overnight," and she threw her hand over her mouth, blushing.

"It's okay, Bella. I know, it's confusing, but I know," I hugged her again, picking up our lunch and heading to the truck.

I got in and she scooted right next to me, holding my hand with tears still in her eye.

"My beautiful Bella, please don't cry," I whispered to her, putting my chin on her head, hugging her and inhaling her strawberry scent.

She cuddled into my side as I drove, getting a final kiss from her as I walked her to the door. She felt something and I knew that now, but I still had one major problem. How the hell was I gonna tell her I was a wolf and a magical force picked her to be my soulmate?

Please Review!! Also don't forget to take a look at liljenrocks' Keep Your Hands to Yourself & the sequel Make Up Your Mind. It is sure to please and you won't regret it. The more love you show her the faster the next chapter will be up!!


	5. The Heart of the Matter

**Chapter 5**

**The Heart of the Matter**

**_~*~ The more I know, the less I understand…All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again….." Don Henly ~*~_**

It is amazing the things we will do for those in which we love, for the ones we call friends or even family. It is a crazy thing we will put ourselves through hell itself and endure pure torture for them. We justify our actions as signs of love.

At one time my mother told me that the heart is more deceitful than anything else on earth. No enemy could come close to causing the same amount of strife and discomfort that our own heart will.

It wasn't until the most recent of times that I fully understood that what she said made perfect sense. The heart will always pursue what it feels right at the moment. Learning to truly love someone is one of the most important things you can accomplish in your life, yet so few do.

We are born with a life long thirst for love. Our heart desperately needs it like our lungs need oxygen . Love makes you kind and kind makes you likable. When you are kind, people want to be around you. So is that in fact the very reason I am being so difficult right now?

I rolled over on my bed and laid on my side. For the first time since being in my new bedroom, I really looked at the image around me. Everything was purple and frilly, not necessarily me but I appreciated the thought and effort they put into it. Dad probably gave Sue the green light to decorate how she wanted. With Leah she didn't have the opportunity to buy girly stuff and she loved to do so with me. However, sometimes she went a little over board and my room was a perfect example.

The thought of Leah made me sick to my stomach. Not because of the pure hatred she had always shown me but because of how badly my presence was hurting those I loved.

When I first came back to La Push I had no intention of stirring up trouble. No intention of falling in love, No…I had always thought that I was in love with Jacob. We had always been best friends and the last time I was here, our relationship changed for what seemed to be the better.

I headed out for this trip with my head held high and expecting the best of things to come. Little did I know that I would be screwing everything up for those I care so much about. First of all there is my family. They are hurting right now because Leah is MIA. No one knows where she is or if she will return. I can see the pain in their eyes and hear it in their voice despite their best efforts to disguise it from me.

Then there was Sam. Although he is vague on his feelings toward the situation I know it hurts him as well. It is something I think about each time I pass Leah's empty room, or see her empty seat at the dinner table.

It has been three weeks since she last made her presence known and that was only to grab some clothes and she was gone again. She looked awful but I was the only one that seemed to notice. I still can't get the image of Sue and Seth pleading with her to stay and try to work things out or the death glare she gave me as she stormed out the door.

It wasn't like I had planned this, I never had any intentions of any of these events happening. Over the past few weeks I have gotten to know Sam a little better. On the outside he was strong and masculine on the inside he was a gentle kitten wanting the same thing everyone else did: to be loved and cared for unconditionally.

Jacob was still avoiding me and while I would like to say that his coldness doesn't effect me, I can't. Never had I imagined my best friend would be so hateful and cruel. He knew what I was going through and he never once stopped by to see me. Whenever I would mention it to Sam or Seth they would say to just give him time, that he would eventually come around. I couldn't help but wonder if when that time came if I would still want him or need my best friend the same way I do now.

After the insurance company declared my car totaled, much to Seth's amusement, Charlie bought an old beat up Chevy truck off of Billy Black. It was the one thing I had to hold on to of Jacob's. He even worked on the motor for me and I treasured it dearly. Though I didn't fully understand why he would go through all that trouble but couldn't take five minutes out of his busy life to come over and see me.

As I lay here deep in thought, I could here the ticking of the clock that hung on my wall. It began to lull me back into a deep slumber until I heard footsteps and loud knocking on my bedroom door.

"Bella….Bells, you up?" Charlie yelled from the other side of the door. He seemed a little too chipper for the morning especially after such a late shift at the office.

"Ugh…" I moaned as I threw a pillow over my head. I had no intentions of letting him know I was up. I wanted to sleep and wallow in self pity as long as I could today.

"Bella, come on you, have company…someone is here to see you." I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but wonder who it would be. Who would come here so early in the morning? I threw the pillow off the bed and sat up promptly.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice but knew it was unsuccessful as I heard Charlie chuckle as he walked away.

The bed springs squeaked as I jumped up and shuffled through my clothes. I found a pair of blue jeans and my fluffy white sweater and dressed quickly. After applying a few coats of mascara to my eyes and running a brush through my hair I took a deep breath and made way down stairs.

I tried not to notice as I passed Leah's room. We kept the door shut now trying to lock away the pain with it. Unsuccessfully, of course. Passing Seth's room I could hear the soft snore crept passed his already shut door and I couldn't help but laugh. He always did have a way of easing the tension, even if he didn't realize it at the time.

I couldn't help but wonder who it was that was here to see me. My hands trembled and there was a fluttery, empty feeling deep in my stomach as I walked into the kitchen. The room smelled like bleach so strong it brought tears to my eyes. Sue must have been cleaning already this morning. Once I rubbed my eyes to dissipate the burning, I took a good look at who it was standing there. I had to rub my eyes again to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

He was across the room leaning in the door frame, his arms were crossed in front of him and an eyebrow was deliberately raised. I didn't realize I was staring so hard until he cocked his head and a smirk crossed his face. He was so much bigger then I remember and it had only been a mere few weeks. His direct, probing eye contact was making my breathing a bit more labored. Here he was, the time I was hoping for, the time when my best friend came back to me was finally here.

"Jake," I sobbed in a shaky breath "Jake. is it really you?" My arms dropped to my side as I stared in disbelief of the vision standing before me. His postured remained hard as stone as he looked at me questioningly. I could tell he was trying to determine if I had lost my damn mind and it really didn't matter.

My movements were faster then the speed of light. Within mere seconds I threw myself into Jake's unexpected arms. He didn't push my away but he didn't hold onto to me like he used to in the past.

"Jake,what's wrong?" I pulled back and looked in his eyes. They were full of pain and grief but still underneath it all there was unconditional love.

I brushed my fingertips across his brow line and down his cheek bone. For a minute he allowed himself to feel enough to lean into my touch. However those few brief minutes were lost as he regained his composure. The rigid posture was back and his beautiful dark eyes were now squinting as a hard, forced smile poisoned his face.

"Bella, will you go for a walk with me?" His voice was low and out of character. He wasn't the happy Jake I loved so much. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jake, what is it? You are scaring me." My eyes began to fill with tears and my stomach dropped. There was something wrong and I knew it was serious. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting the way he was. The hurt was there I saw it written all over his face.

He began to shuffle his feet and let out a heavy sigh. His right hand curled into a fist at his side as his left rubbed at the back of his neck. A weak smile made my heart drop. With false cheer he began to speak again.

"Come on Bells. This is important." Huh? He called me Bells? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. At first I was reluctant that it would be the best idea but he did say it was important and he did call me Bells, a little reminder that my best friend was still in there after all.

I slipped on my shoes and followed him out of the house. We headed in the direction of our spot of the on beach. Our walk was silent and eerie. Neither of us spoke a word instead we shared a few stolen glances. Just as I had enough and was about to ask him what this was all about, I saw _him_. Standing with his back toward us, staring out at the blue green waves along the uneven shore was Sam. What could he possibly have to do with this? At first I thought it was just a mere coincidence that he was here as well but when Jake stopped about 20 feet in front of him, I knew that Sam was part of it as well. Whatever it was.

Almost as if he sensed our presence, slowly, he turned his head and looked directly into my eyes before he turned the rest of his body to face us. Some type of silent communication was going on between the two guys before Jake sighed and nodded. He gave a disheartened shrug and continue to stare down at his feet in the sand.

" Bella, I asked Jake to bring you here." Sam's voice was strong and confident and his eyes fixated on my face. "There is something that I…we….need to tell you. Something very important. It is part of our past and will effect your future as well, hopefully." As he finished I watched as Jake cringed and looked out at the waves as he muttered something to himself.

"Ok, well what is it?" I asked skeptically. I looked between the both of them waiting for an explanation for all the confusion. Instead all I could hear were the crashing, whispering waves and gusts of wind the caressed my body.

Sam was the first to break the silence….his voice was thick and cracked before he cleared his throat. What ever it was he had to say was hard on his part. It seemed as if he was having an internal struggle with himself on whether or not to tell me.

"Sam, what is it?" my voice was a mere whisper. His eyes met mine and were filled with so much emotion, it broke my heart.

"There are things about me Bella….things that are hard to understand." He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke softly. "That is why Jake brought you here to me…I'm going to explain it to you but please know that I…we…won't hurt you. I can't hurt you…ever."

The understanding and relief I was expecting to feel was shattered. I was even more confused then I was before.

"Ok, so tell me then."

"Do you remember anything about the legends of our people, Bella?" Sam looked at Jake and then back to me. "All the stories that Billy used to tell at the bonfires you went to when you were younger…all of the legends are true."

I wanted to speak but nothing came out. My eyes widened and I felt faint. Why would he tell me such a thing? And why would Jake go along with it?

I was tired of always being lied to and wanted some answers. I said the only thing that came to mind at the time.

"Prove it." I muttered anxiously. Both men turned and looked at me in disbelief.

What I saw next caused me to question not only my beliefs but my own sanity as well.


	6. Regret

I am so sorry again. To all my readers I have an announcement that I understand will make some of you hate me. After the last incident I had every intention on coming back to FF with all my stories. The next chapter of Bodyguard & Second Chances is at the beta's as I write this and was to be posted tomorrow. However I have come across another problem. As many of you know FF is doing blind polls on almost every contest now, to prevent cheating and such.

Well I entered one of those contests, the DILF contest, I found the story two days before it was actually dated to end. However, the two running the contest didn't want voting to start until they had another story anyway. I contacted them informing them that I was in deed going to enter into the contest and it would be a Leah and Charlie pairing, not knowing any of the other pairings entered already.

So in those two days, I had a story written, beta'd and sent to the contest. Once they recieved my story they began the blind poll. Yest the winners were announced and long beyond once I got home from work I read that I won and the author of another L/C story entered into the contest, was accusing me of stealing her pairing and demanded an explanation as to why I entered the last minute and why I choose the same pairing. The author did not wait for me to reply before she posted her story along with a hateful announcement with a link to the contest.

Her readers then took it upon themselves to go to my story and completely bash my work accusing me of stealing and everything else. I have recieved hateful pm's and review because of it. Not only that if you will take a look at the reviews for the story now on my profile she is even sending them to my stories.

Why the lond response? I thought my readers deserved to know why it was I left the site I been writing at for over a year and took my stories with me. I am in fact done with FF. I have many articles and short stories published in real life, writing is my profession, FF was supposed to be a way to relax but hateful people have made that impossible. I cannot continue to write on a site that does nothing to protect their writers from this. The other author has even gone out of her way to call me and my beta a whore and told me to develop a thick skin that in writing people will judge and make comments on another story. While that is true, any writer, fantasy or reality, any writer should know not to accuse another of stealing their story.

The voting went on for a full week, if she or the co writer had a problem they couldve contacted those that run it, neither did. They waited until after I won to start this mess. I got one review that stated I shouldnt direct people to her story because in the orginal authors ann I did, I want my readers to read my story and read her and tell me if they thought I stole it. To whoever left that review, if her story was sooo much better then mine why did all the voters vote for me?

The only person that knew I wrote that story was in fact my beta, because to enter the story you needed a beta. I am aware that the story isnt my best work but I also know that I work hard for 2 days and it paid off cause I won.

I dont want my readers to be angry with me. I will give each of you the link to Jacob Black N Pack, the site my story is at now. At that site they have respect for each other. If one has an issue they tell you in a respectful, tasteful way, they dont bash anyone, not matter how wrong that person is. That is why I will remain on that site. If you dont want to enter another site I understand. PM me and I will send you the remaining chapters of whatever story you want. I know my readers are fantastic, caring people, they expressed that too me many other times and I hate to do something like this to them.

Yet I know that most of them wouldnt mind and would follow me whereever I go, hell some already have. Im not doing this to upset any of you, I just cant be part of a site that allows this to continue but removes stories because of lemons. That doesnt make sense to me.

I have contacted both FF and the two that ran the contest, including everything I sent her and she sent me. I will let you know the outcome of all that.

Thank you and I am honestly sorry this had to happen. - Ashley

Please check it out for yourself:

.net/u/2197906/TwilightTeamDILF#


	7. Chapter 7

Do to the overwhelming response from all my readers, I have decided to give FF one more try. I understand most dont like switching from site to site.

However, my updates will be faster on Jacob Black N Pack and I will not add any new stories to FF like I planned to. The other author and I came to an agreement and she is no longer accusing me of anything and is expected to make an announcement later today.

I have contacted the people running the Dilf Contest and have let it up to them whether or not to keep my story. I hate the mess and the fighting so we will see what comes form that. When I know more I will announce it.

Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. Ashley


End file.
